born to meet you
by misao girl
Summary: (sanzo & goku pairing)Sanzo se fait empoissonné par une femme monstre, il a besoin de soin immédiat mais Kougaiji barre la route à nos héros. Goku décide d'ôter son diadème pour le combattre.


auteur : misao girl  
  
source : saiyuki  
  
couple : Goku&Sanzo  
  
genre : shonen-ai  
  
résumé : Je signale que la base de cette fic est un remaniement d'épisode. Sanzo se fait empoissonné par une femme monstre, il a besoin de soin immédiat mais Kougaiji apparaît empêchant le groupe d'atteindre le prochain village pour sauver le blond. Goku décide d'ôter son diadème pour vaincre Kougaiji et ainsi soigner le blond. Cette fic relate les événements et l'état d'esprit de nos quatres héros après le "combat".  
  


**BORN TO MEET YOU**

****

****

POV Goku  
  
Je ne me souviens d'absolument rien... C'est frustrant d'oublier ainsi toute une période de sa vie... Mais une chose est sure, j'ai fait une grosse bêtise. Il suffit de voir l'état des autres pour le savoir. Gojyo a des côtes brisées, Hakkai a des organes touchés et il semble s'en vouloir. Quand à Sanzo, il est dans le coma... Mon soleil est dans le coma... Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de rayonner.  
Son torse est recouvert de bandages, il a de nombreuses blessures un peu partout... Dire qu'en plus, il a du poison qui circule encore en lui... C'est un miracle qu'il soit encore vivant. C'est uniquement grâce à sa force de caractère et grâce à son courage... Sanzo est fort, terriblement fort mais il reste humain malgré tout. Il a aussi des faiblesses comme nous tous mais encore plus car lui est un humain qui luttent contre les monstres... Je ferais tout pour le protéger, je me le suis juré quand il m'a sauvé... Je protégerais mon soleil pour qu'il continue à illuminer des vies même si pour ça je dois me transformer en cet horrible monstre assoiffé de sang...  
  
FIN POV  
  
Vendre son âme...C'est ce qu'il avait fait pour sauver Sanzo après que cette femme monstre lui ai injecté du poison, c'est ce qu'il avait fait pour combattre Kougaiji qui refusait de les laisser partir alors que Sanzo semblait agonisant à cause du poison... Il avait vendu son âme pour protéger son maître... Et le résultat n'était pas franchement satisfaisant surtout que son soleil était dans le coma depuis trois jours.  
  
Deux yeux améthyste s'ouvrirent doucement et une voix grave s'éleva dans la petite chambre.  
  
-Je ne suis pas fort dit le blond en serrant son poing alors qu'il venait de revivre certaines périodes noires de sa vie en songe.  
  
Un rire léger se fit entendre.  
  
-Je sais mais au moins tu n'es pas faible lui répondit Hakkai en souriant faiblement. Comment est le réveil ?  
  
-Y'a pas pire grogna le moine en passant une main sur sa tête qui semblait prête à exploser.  
  
Le brun sourit de nouveau.  
  
-Tu es resté trois jours dans le coma mais si tu es cynique au réveil, ça devrait aller... Le brun se tut et regarda le moine qui semblait impassible comme d'habitude... -Goku est à côté avec Gojyo.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Tu n'étais pas en train de te faire du souci pour lui ?  
  
-Ce con n'est pas mon problème rétorqua le blond se tournant sur le côté fuyant le regard émeraude qui semblait lire en lui.  
  
-Bien alors repose toi maintenant que tu es rassuré sinon ça nous gêne.  
  
-Ta personnalité vire là grogna le blond regardant de travers son compagnon.  
  
-Gomen... En réalité, je me défoule... L'ancien humain marqua une pose avant de soupirer tristement. -Face à ce Goku, j'étais impuissant, presque terrifié alors qu'il m'avait demandé de l'arrêter... Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu tenir ma promesse et le pire est que Goku s'en veut d'autant plus...  
  
-Aïe bakasaru fais gaffe cria une voix stridente d'après la qualification que lui aurait donné Sanzo.  
  
-T'as qu'à demander à Hakkai de te soigner, c'est lui l'infirmière du groupe répliqua une voix juvénile.  
  
Gojyo devint soudain écrevisse alors qu'une image du brun aux yeux verts vêtu d'une tenue d'infirmière des plus aguicheuses s'imposa à son esprit.  
  
-Arrête de bouger kappa.  
  
-T'as qu'à être plus délicat saru ! C'est toi qui m'a blessé alors maintenant t'assumes !  
  
-Je t'ai déjà présenté mes excuses.  
  
-Bah retiens la leçon ! Tu fous le bordel et tu dors comme un gosse après.  
  
-Gomen ... Vraiment gomen... déclara son cadet en baissant les yeux.  
  
Gojyo s'en voulut d'avoir rendu le gamin du groupe triste. Il prit une mine faussement ennuyée.  
  
-Baka le prend pas au sérieux ! C'était le seul moyen de sauver le beau blond.  
  
-Mais... Je voulais vraiment vous tuer... Pas seulement Kogaiji mais aussi toi, Hakkai et même Sanzo.  
  
Le rouquin soupira avant de frapper le singe.  
  
-Aïe mais ça va pas !  
  
-Je suis mort là ?  
  
-Nani ?  
  
-Je laisserais pas un con comme toi me tuer, si je meurt ce sera avec une belle nana ! Alors arrête de t'excuser, tu me gonfles !  
  
-Pff toujours aussi bruyants ces deux-là dit le blond qui entendait les deux gamins du groupe de sa chambre.  
  
-Hai je vais aller les empêcher de s'entre-tuer, reste gentiment au lit onegai.  
  
-Hn.  
  
Hakkai laissa le moine seul et se dirigea vers la chambre du rouquin qui se disputait encore avec le singe.  
  
-Mâ Mâ. On vous entend dans toute l'auberge... Sanzo s'est réveillé déclara le brun en fixant Goku.  
  
-Allons rejoindre le beau blond alors et toi te défiles pas dit le kappa en rattrapant le singe par le col.  
  
-Je veux pas ! Lâche moi ! Sanzo doit être super énervé ! Comment je peux me présenter devant lui après ça ?  
  
-Pff...Dire que tu faisais même pas gaffe en me soignant parce que tu t'inquiétais et maintenant...  
  
-Mais est-ce bien ainsi Goku ?  
  
Le jeune homme baissa la tête.  
  
-Et bah...  
  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une fine silhouette vêtue uniquement d'un jean. Son torse était parcouru de bandages néanmoins le jeune homme semblait pouvoir tenir debout. Goku avala sa salive avant de bégayer, surpris :  
  
-Sa... Sanzo...  
  
Les yeux or plongèrent dans les améthyste de son vis-à-vis.  
  
-L'apparition du maître, ne ? Lança Gojyo, moqueur.  
  
-Je lui avais pourtant demandé de rester au lit.  
  
Le blond s'adossa à la porte alors que Goku ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du regard améthyste si intense.  
  
-Goku ?  
  
La voix grave du blond fit frissonner le cadet du groupe.  
  
-Nani ?  
  
-J'ai soif, file moi une bière.  
  
-Nani ? Hein... Hai.  
  
Le brun aux yeux dorés apporta timidement la bière au moine. Il lui tendit l'objet en gardant la tête baisée, incapable de soutenir le regard rempli de reproches - imaginait-il- de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier souleva le menton du jeune homme l'obligeant à plonger son regard doré dans ces yeux crépusculaires. Le brun ne put dire aucun mot et sans même pouvoir agir, il refit connaissance avec le légendaire baffeur du bonze.  
  
-Bakasaru ! Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de réfléchir avant d'agir.  
  
Gojyo et Hakkai poussèrent un soupir résigné et laissèrent le pauvre singe se faire martyriser par le blond. Sanzo une fois défoulé, s'installa tranquillement sur un lit et commença à lire le journal comme si de rien n'était. Le singe s'installa à califourchon sur une chaise près de son maître, content de pouvoir admirer la précieuse silhouette. Son regard se focalisa sur le torse musclé, il admira chaque morceau de peau découvert. Puis Goku se leva et s'éloigna. Le blond releva la tête, surpris que le brun cesse de l'observer minutieusement. Il le vit revenir de nouveau vers lui avec du désinfectant et des bandages. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla silencieusement devant lui, il ôta le bandage tâché de sang qui parcourait verticalement le torse. Il refit le bandage toujours en silence, comportement très inhabituel de sa part.  
  
-Oi bakasaru ! C'est quoi cette tronche ?  
  
-...  
  
De nouveau, le blond se saisit du menton de son compagnon pour lui relever le visage. Il plongea son regard dans les grands yeux dorés pour discerner toute trace de mensonge chez le brun.  
  
-J'attend bakasaru.  
  
-Je suis fatigué.  
  
-Tu mens mal bakasaru.  
  
-...  
  
Sanzo reprit son baffeur et recommença à taper le singe mais ce dernier ne réagit même pas se laissant faire passivement. Le moine arrêta son manège et soupira, cette fois il n'allait visiblement pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.  
  
-Très bien bakasaru, t'as gagné.  
  
-Nani ?  
  
-Je t'écoute répondit Sanzo en s'asseyant sur le lit et en regardant le brun comme s'il essayait de lire en lui. Goku se sentit gêné et détourna les yeux.  
  
-Alors ?  
  
-Ils m'ont pardonné et toi aussi tu ne me tiens pas rancune.  
  
-Et ?  
  
-...  
  
-C'est ce qui te gène ?!On t'a pardonné et t'es pas content ? Pff...  
  
-Je ne comprend pas.  
  
-T'es vraiment un saru ! Tu te rend compte de la débilité de ce que tu dis ?  
  
Le brun baissa les yeux.  
  
-On t'a pardonné alors à toi de te pardonner maintenant. Tu n'étais pas toi-même, garde ça à l'esprit saru.  
  
-...  
  
Sanzo poussa un soupir exaspéré, décidément ce gamin était vraiment têtu.  
  
-Aucun de nous n'est mort, Gojyo réclame des femmes, je réclame des clopes et Hakkai joue au grand-frère... Tu vois tout va bien, tout est redevenu normal.  
  
-J'aurais pu vous tuer... Je voulais vous tuer déclara le jeune homme en relevant la tête et en plongeant dans les yeux améthyste.  
  
-Tu n'étais pas toi-même ! Arrête de t'en vouloir Goku, ça suffit !  
  
Goku baissa de nouveau la tête, il n'aimait pas quand Sanzo lui criait dessus. Le moine se calma, conscient qu'il n'aiderait pas le brun en lui criant dessus.  
  
Le blond s'allongea mettant ses mains sous sa tête. Son cadet ne bougea pas, gardant sa tête baissée.  
  
-Goku.  
  
Le brun releva la tête, c'était très rare que son soleil utilise son nom. D'habitude, c'était toujours bakasaru. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus c'était le ton fatigué du moine.  
  
-Mon vrai nom est Kôryu. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ?  
  
-...  
  
Le jeune homme aux yeux d'or fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas le comportement du moine mais il se laissa peu à peu bercer par la voix grave.  
  
-"Celui qui vient du fleuve" reprit le blond. Les moines qui m'ont recueilli m'ont donné ce nom pour que je n'oublie jamais d'où je viens, d'où je suis parti et où est ma place. Un jour, mon maître m'a dit que ce nom était peu glorieux pour moi... Enfin ce n'est pas ce dont je veux te parler. Assieds-toi correctement, ça risque d'être long.  
  
Le brun obtempéra même s'il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son compagnon. Il s'assit sur le lit, près du moine, qui resta allongé contemplant le plafond.  
  
-Si je suis ce que je suis devenu c'est grâce à mon maître qui m'a tout appris. C'était quelqu'un d'une grande bonté et d'une grande sagesse. Je le considérais comme un père. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait recueilli un orphelin comme moi, uniquement bon à lui apporter des ennuis et à faire des jaloux au sein du temple, il m'a répondu que je l'avais choisi, que je l'avais appelé, que nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer... Il m'a dit que peut-être un jour moi aussi j'entendrais une voix... A ce moment-là je lui ai dit que j'irais voir le propriétaire de cette voix et je lui dirais de se taire... Il s'était mis à rire...  
Goku se mit à sourire, seul Sanzo pouvait répondre ainsi... Il sentit une grande joie l'envahir, conscient du privilège que lui accordait son soleil en dévoilant son passé.  
  
Le blond reprit son récit.  
  
-Un jour, le temple s'est fait attaqué par des monstres. Ils ont tué mon maître. Je m'en suis senti responsable et je le ressens toujours aujourd'hui.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Je n'ai pas su le protéger.  
  
-Mais tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant, ne ?  
  
-Oui mais je m'étais juré de protéger ceux que j'aimais.  
  
-Tu ne pouvais rien faire contre des monstres.  
  
-Et toi tu ne pouvais rien faire car tu n'étais pas toi-même.  
  
-...  
  
Le brun écarquilla les yeux prenant enfin conscience de ce que cherchait à faire le moine. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux... Le geste de Sanzo le touchait énormément, lui d'habitude si secret et renfermé lui avait raconté un de ses plus tristes secrets pour lui remonter le moral. Le jeune homme remonta ces genoux et posa sa tête sur eux pleurant le plus silencieusement possible.  
  
-Pourquoi tu ris bakasaru ?  
  
-Je ris pas.  
  
-Écoeurant.  
  
Le blond soupira de nouveau avant de se relever un peu de façon à se retrouver assis. Il passa ses mains autour de la taille fine du brun et l'obligea à s'allonger par une pression. Goku ne se fit pas prier et se bouina contre Sanzo qui ne fit pas un geste sous l'effet de la surprise. Le brun nicha sa tête aux creux de l'épaule du blond en faisant attention pour ne pas le blesser. Le moine, remis de sa surprise passa des bras protecteurs autour de son protégé puis passa une jambe entre celles de Goku pour l'empêcher de bouger et calmer ces soubresauts.  
Le jeune homme finit par s'endormir et le moine resserra son étreinte sur le corps frêle pour qu'il ne perdre pas de chaleur. Il repensa, en souriant tendrement face à la vision angélique de son compagnon, à une phrase que lui avait dit son maître "I am born to meet you"... Il respira le parfum des cheveux bruns et finit par s'endormir se sentant parfaitement en sécurité et enfin à sa place dans ce monde.  
Une vois féminine s'éleva troublant le silence agréable qui régnait dans ce monde de beauté éternel.  
  
-Et oui mon cher neveu, tu étais destiné à rencontrer ton maître tout comme le destin de Goku était de te retrouver...  
  
FIN ? 


End file.
